The Quiet
by Jilano
Summary: Peut-être que c'est ici, dans le silence, que je m'autorise à admettre à quel point… A quel point je le veux. OS LxLight, Traduction.


**Note de Jilano : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Déjà, ça me fait très bizarre d'avoir du LxLight sur mon compte. Cette traduction n'était absolument pas prévue pour maintenant, nous l'avions demandée il y a quelques mois, et l'auteure m'a répondu cette semaine. Et comme il n'était pas très long, on s'est dit qu'on allait le traduire, histoire de vous faire patienter pour la sortie de Poison Apple ! Et c'est aussi parce que quelqu'un a visiblement voulu nous voir traduire du LxLight : N'hésitez pas à aller voter dans les polls disponibles sur nos profils, pour qu'on puisse vous fournir des traductions qui vous plaisent. **** Bonne lecture, enjoy ! **

**Note de Caela : Bonjour/Bonsoir, petits lecteurs ! Nous revoilà, cette fois-ci, avec un OS L/Light, bien plus court que ce que nous avons l'habitude de traduire. Que dire ? Les gens ont des perceptions totalement différentes de L, et de qui est vraiment le personnage mystérieux qu'il incarne. Voici les pensées qui ont pu traverser l'esprit de L... à vous de nous donner votre propre avis, et de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Rating : M.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Ohba et Obata. L'histoire est à Mikanis. (Lien sur mon profil.)**

The Quiet.

Peut-être que c'est un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son âme que je veux, les nuits comme celles-ci. Peut-être que je suis idiot de croire qu'il en possède même une, puisque je n'en ai pas encore vu de preuve. Encore une fois, peut-être que je suis de nouveau seulement grisé par le manque de sommeil, alors que je suis assis ici, me demandant ce que je suis en train de taper. Il dort, et il ne se tourne jamais, ne se réveille jamais, ne murmure jamais de choses incohérentes comme le font les gens normaux.

Peut-être que c'est ici, dans le silence, que je m'autorise à admettre à quel point… A quel point je le veux. Il est intouchable même ici, sans être gêné par la chaîne qui nous relie à notre société, et à ces grâces sociales pernicieuses qu'il vit et respire. Il les porte comme un manteau clair, enfilé et enlevé selon tous ses caprices. J'envie son habileté à porter cette couleur particulière, parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même.

Peut-être que c'est ici, dans le silence, que j'hésite à reconnaître l'aspect physique de Light Yagami. Ce n'est pas un problème de libido, ou même mon incapacité malheureuse à me socialiser, puisque je réalise que je suis capable d'être aussi poli et agréable que le garçon près de moi quand la situation le demande. C'est plus que… Quand il est réveillé et qu'il marche, son esprit est si puissant que je trouve le mien à la fois vivifié et intimidé. Je n'ai pas peur de lui ou de son pouvoir, puisque je vois en lui presque un égal quand cette vivacité l'atteint, mais… Dans ce sillage, dans le sillage de son intelligence pure… Je me trouve incapable de me rappeler qu'il est aussi l'une des plus belles personnes sur laquelle j'ai posé les yeux.

Et alors il dort, et cet esprit brillant, cette magnifique lumière prend une inspiration, cille, et c'est ici dans le silence que je peux voir cette cage dorée qui le retient. Je peux voir le soulèvement et la retombée de sa poitrine, et la délicate inclinaison de sa tête. Je peux voir les subtiles lignes de sa gorge, et si ma langue se colle à mon palais, c'est seulement dans un effort pour me retenir.

Peut-être, s'il savait ça, qu'il s'inquiéterait.

Parce que j'y pense souvent, pendant des nuits comme celles-ci, quand l'ordinateur se balance sur un genou dans un équilibre précaire, et que je tape aveuglément avec une main, l'autre occupée par l'oreiller à quelques centimètres de son menton. Je la laisse ici pour la retenir de franchir la distance entre nous, à un endroit précédemment occupé par une chaîne et l'habitude qui s'installe entre deux hommes. Je la laisse ici pour me retenir, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait être réveillé par le genre de pensées qui se trouvent dans ma tête… et dont je m'assurais qu'il ne les apprenne pas, parce que je doute hautement qu'il apprécie l'autre option non plus.

Peut-être, s'il savait que je le voulais, il s'inquiéterait.

Ça me fait sourire, une distraction amusante, de penser à ce qu'il dirait s'il était amené à lire ces textes hasardeux que j'ai écrit. Peut-être, brillant comme il l'est, qu'il repose éveillé alors même que mes doigts bougent, à l'instant, et est en train de lire dans une horreur silencieuse alors que j'explique précisément ce que je veux de lui.

Lui. Lui tout entier, il n'y a même pas un centimètre de cette peau que je ne souhaite pas toucher. Je souhaiterais presque avoir autorisé une fenêtre dans notre chambre, pour pouvoir le contempler dans la gloire du clair de lune. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'une telle beauté pâle pouvait espérer accomplir en peignant un tableau de lui, mais je ne suis pas du genre à dénier le résultat qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Cependant, l'idée d'un Kira, hurlant, en me poussant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre n'est pas une perspective très agréable, aussi sommes-nous confinés ici, sans lune et silencieux.

Parfois, je pense, je peux entendre son cœur battre.

C'est probablement une invention de mon imagination, mais c'est une révélation apaisante tout de même. Je veux caresser sa poitrine de mes doigts pendant qu'il dort et en écouter les battements, même légèrement. Je veux laisser traîner mes ongles entre ces épaules finement dessinées et l'écouter battre alors qu'il frémit en dessous de moi, aussi. C'est un étrange dilemme, certainement, mais je suis à peu près sûr que si je le réveille de cette façon, je pourrais finir avec un second fantasme après quelques heures de jeu avec le garçon. Je pourrais le faire crier, j'en suis presque sûr aussi. Il est incroyablement sensible, j'ai remarqué. Il joue avec la chaîne quand elle pend mal à son poignet, et il sait si une mèche de ses cheveux n'est pas à sa place. Il se plaint que les tee-shirts soient trop grossiers et inconfortables. Il abandonne les manteaux en faveur de tissus plus légers.

Oh, comme il crierait.

Je suppose que, en réalité, c'est une mauvaise idée de jouer avec des idées pareilles quand il dort à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me demande s'il peut entendre mon cœur… Encore une fois, peut-être que c'était le mien qui battait pendant tout ce temps là.

Il soupire, et c'est le premier son que je l'entends produire depuis le début de la semaine qu'il a passée avec moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brièvement, encore brumeux de sommeil, et il croise mon regard pendant une courte seconde.

Je tape avec une main, fixant avidement son visage pendant tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit une image plaisante auprès de laquelle se réveiller, mais je suis ici malgré tout, et il me regarde aussi.

Je me demande s'il sait que ses yeux sont aussi obscurs que les miens à la lumière de l'écran de mon ordinateur. Il fronce brièvement les sourcils, son nez se plisse, et il sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Je veux dévorer ses lèvres, j'en ai peur. Elles reposent légèrement séparées, exposant une rangée de dents blanches, prêtes à être goûtées et torturées. Sa lèvre inférieure a une moue naturelle que les modèles doivent imiter, mais Light Yagami…Light Yagami est une créature unique au monde. Il cherche la perfection, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il ait jamais connue.

Alors qu'il est indubitablement étrange de ma part de désirer de telles choses, je doute fortement que je…

…A moins qu'il ne lèche encore ses lèvres de cette façon. Le garçon sait ce qu'il me fait, et ça ne le réveillerait pas avant l'heure prévue, et certainement pas de cette manière.

Mais la vision de la langue anime un feu dans mon sang que je ne peux expliquer, ni contrôler. Le désir est une chose changeante, qui me prend toujours quand je m'y attends le moins. C'est un mensonge, en fait, et je désavoue ce sentiment. Le désir me prend quand je le lui demande, quand je m'ouvre à cette possibilité. Et il continue à dormir paisiblement, inconscient que je veux le voir se cambrer entre mes mains, ses hanches se pressant contre les miennes. Ou peut-être que j'aimerais être en dessous pour une fois, sans aucun autre but que de regarder son corps souple me chevaucher. Nous sommes même de taille identique, je pense, et ses genoux effleureraient mon ventre tellement, tellement doucement quand il bougerait. Je ne me presserais pas pour le rencontrer, me contentant de m'allonger et le regarder travailler lui-même au-dessus de moi, frustré, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, épuisé, sur ma poitrine.

Et alors, peut-être, je le retournerais et le ferais crier.

Oui, c'est ici, dans le silence, que je veux Light Yagami.

Mais c'est juste un autre fichier à sauvegarder dans le petit, mais grandissant, dossier dans un coin de mon disque dur. Je ne le réveillerai pas, je ne le goûterai pas, et malheureusement, n'explorerai pas les délicieuses richesses qui émanent de lui.

Pas encore du moins. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois à cette pensée, mais une nuit…

Peut-être que juste une nuit, le silence se soumettra à moi, et je lui ferai crier mon nom.

**Note de Jilano : Cet OS vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et à aller commenter l'auteure ! :D**


End file.
